sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cascadia-class Battleship
Design Specifications Cascadia (1917 rebuild), Cascadian Dreadnought, laid down 1909, rebuilt 1917-1920 Units: 2 *''CRS Cascadia'' *''CRS Pacifica'' Displacement: 26,422 t light; 28,113 t standard; 30,145 t normal; 31,771 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (602.00 ft / 592.00 ft) x 94.00 ft x (30.00 / 31.36 ft) (183.49 m / 180.44 m) x 28.65 m x (9.14 / 9.56 m) Armament: 9 - 14.00" / 356 mm 52.0 cal guns - 1,620.00lbs / 734.82kg shells, 100 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1916 Model 3 x 3-gun mounts on centreline ends, majority forward 1 raised mount - superfiring 20 - 6.00" / 152 mm 50.0 cal guns - 114.33lbs / 51.86kg shells, 200 per gun Quick firing guns in casemate mounts, 1917 Model 20 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread 18 hull mounts in casemates- Limited use in heavy seas 12 - 3.00" / 76.2 mm 50.0 cal guns - 14.29lbs / 6.48kg shells, 250 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1917 Model 8 x Single mounts on side ends, evenly spread 8 raised mounts 4 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread 4 double raised mounts Weight of broadside 17,038 lbs / 7,728 kg Main Torpedoes 4 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 16.40 ft / 5.00 m torpedoes - 1.078 t each, 4.313 t total submerged side tubes Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 13.5" / 343 mm 324.00 ft / 98.76 m 13.00 ft / 3.96 m Ends: 5.00" / 127 mm 262.00 ft / 79.86 m 13.00 ft / 3.96 m 6.00 ft / 1.83 m Unarmoured ends Upper: 7.00" / 178 mm 354.00 ft / 107.90 m 10.50 ft / 3.20 m Main Belt covers 84 % of normal length Main belt does not fully cover magazines and engineering spaces - Torpedo Bulkhead - Additional damage containing bulkheads: 3.00" / 76 mm 354.00 ft / 107.90 m 26.00 ft / 7.92 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 72.00 ft / 21.95 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 13.0" / 330 mm 12.0" / 305 mm 12.0" / 305 mm 2nd: 6.00" / 152 mm 6.00" / 152 mm 6.00" / 152 mm - Protected deck - single deck: For and Aft decks: 4.00" / 102 mm Forecastle: 2.00" / 51 mm Quarter deck: 2.00" / 51 mm - Conning towers: Forward 13.00" / 330 mm, Aft 5.00" / 127 mm Machinery: Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Electric cruising motors plus geared drives, 4 shafts, 52,934 shp / 39,489 Kw = 23.32 kts Range 9,000nm at 13.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 3,659 tons Complement: 1,143 - 1,487 Cost: £4.994 million / $19.978 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 3,647 tons, 12.1 % - Guns: 3,638 tons, 12.1 % - Weapons: 9 tons, 0.0 % Armour: 11,560 tons, 38.3 % - Belts: 4,403 tons, 14.6 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 1,022 tons, 3.4 % - Armament: 2,876 tons, 9.5 % - Armour Deck: 2,883 tons, 9.6 % - Conning Towers: 376 tons, 1.2 % Machinery: 1,940 tons, 6.4 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 9,275 tons, 30.8 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 3,723 tons, 12.4 % Miscellaneous weights: 0 tons, 0.0 % Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 39,990 lbs / 18,139 Kg = 29.1 x 14.0 " / 356 mm shells or 8.3 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.15 Metacentric height 5.9 ft / 1.8 m Roll period: 16.2 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 55 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.68 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.09 Hull form characteristics: Hull has a flush deck, a normal bow and a round stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.632 / 0.637 Length to Beam Ratio: 6.30 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 24.33 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 50 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 50 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): -10.00 degrees Stern overhang: 10.00 ft / 3.05 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 15.00 %, 20.50 ft / 6.25 m, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m - Forward deck: 35.00 %, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m - Aft deck: 35.00 %, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m, 17.50 ft / 5.33 m - Average freeboard: 17.68 ft / 5.39 m Ship tends to be wet forward Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 89.4 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 122.3 % Waterplane Area: 41,929 Square feet or 3,895 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 100 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 193 lbs/sq ft or 944 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.96 - Longitudinal: 1.48 - Overall: 1.00 Adequate machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room Category:SDNW3 Dreadnoughts Category:Cascadian Naval Vessels